


Give You My Heart

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gives Hermann a Valentine's Day present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You My Heart

Title: Give You My Heart  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 380  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [lost-in-pink](http://lost-in-pink.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Newt gives Hermann a Valentine's Day present.

Hermann stared at the box on his desk. He glanced at Newt's side of the lab, but Newt was up to his elbows in Kaiju entrails and not looking his way. Something purple was oozing out of the bottom of the box, which made Hermann leery about opening it.

On the plus side, there were no holes in the box, which meant whatever was inside wasn't alive. Maybe Newt had learned his lesson after the box with the two-headed lizard in it. The lizard had leapt out of the box the moment the lid was off. It landed on Hermann's chest, causing Hermann to make a noise which was less than manly. In his defense, the sound had been out of surprise and not fear, but Newt had found the entire situation absolutely hysterical. Once Newt had stopped laughing, he carefully removed the lizard from Hermann's sweater. Newt named it 'Jekyll and Hyde' and the lizard was currently living in a terrarium in the smaller man's room.

With a sigh, Hermann reached into his desk and pulled out a pair of rubber gloves. He carefully slid the ribbon (where in the world had Newt managed to find ribbon with tiny Godzillas holding little hearts on it?), off of the box. He slipped his fingers under the edge of the lid and carefully removed it.

Hermann stared at the contents of the box for a moment. There was a large chunk of tissue with a note pinned to it. Each time he read the note, the corners of his mouth twitched.

_Hermann,_  
 _This Valentine's Day, I give you a piece of my heart (well, a Kaiju's heart because taking mine out would kill me)._  
 _Newt._  
 _P.S.- If you give me a kiss, I'll take the box off your desk and clean up anything that leaked out._

Hermann removed his gloves before walking across the room to where Newt was working. He tapped the smaller man on the shoulder. When Newt turned his head, Hermann tangled his fingers in Newt's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Newt had a goofy little grin on his face when Hermann stepped back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Newton. Kindly deal with the oozing box on my desk when you get a chance."

"Sure thing, Hermann."


End file.
